Inductive coupling is an effect used to transfer electrical energy from one circuit to an adjacent circuit through inductive coils. A variable current on a primary coil is used to create a varying magnetic field, and thus a voltage, in a secondary coil. Wireless charging systems employing inductive coupling are useful for transferring energy from one device to another. Such systems are used for supplying power, charging batteries, and in some cases also for transferring data. Challenges inherent in such systems include providing efficiency in transferring power. Inefficient systems generate excess heat and are limited in their maximum power transfer capability.
Due to these and other problems and potential problems, improved coupled inductor systems would be useful and advantageous contributions to the arts.